


Bold Deductions

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Will Sherlock's deductions lead to seduction?Spoiler alert: Yes, they will.





	Bold Deductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kylaralynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylaralynn/gifts).



> Sung by Sherlock to the tune of "The Sound of Silence" by Simon & Garfunkel

Hello, murder, my old friend  
Yes, I have solved the case again  
Because a villain softly creeping  
Left some clues where I was peeping  
And the genius that is my amazing brain  
Still remains  
Within my bold deductions

On Baker Street I’m not alone  
John is with me, walking home  
'Neath the halo of a streetlamp  
I turn my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes find John  
My conductor of brilliant light  
He keeps me right  
Within my bold deductions

Now John is naked, yes I see  
He strips himself and then strips me  
He is talking without speaking  
He is hearing without listening  
He does not observe  
But still his eyes do see  
The want in me  
And all my bold deductions

“John,” I say, “Tell me you know  
How the want inside me grows  
How I long to let my hands reach you  
How I long to let my cock breach you”  
He replies  
With hands and arms that hold  
And echoes all my bold deductions

Yes, now John and I will play  
As our bodies writhe and sway  
As we both begin to feel the urge  
To allow ourselves to fully merge  
And now John says  
“Your brilliant deductions  
Have led you here to me at last  
Let go of the past  
And trust my bold seduction...”

**Author's Note:**

> What is the exact opposite of the sound of silence? The sound of me squealing with joy over all of the emails I've been receiving from AO3 lately. I wrote this for Kylaralynn, who has left kudos and comments on over 100 of my works in the past two weeks, and all of the rest of you who read and leave positive feedback. Thank you! ❤️


End file.
